Dark Rising
by kensa
Summary: Ranma and Mara travel to begin Ranma's Education In Demonhood. A journey through Darkness, Despair, and Revenge for the Love of his Life.
1. Dark Prelude

Dark Rising 

R_1/2,AMG & SM X-over 

By Kensa

Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything. Ah Megumi-Sama, Ranma ½, and Sailor Moon belong to their makers. The only thing I get off of this is the warm and tingling feeling in my heart when I complete a chapter. So suing me would be foolish and ridiculous. I ain't got shit!!! I swear!!! No Money! No Money! No Money! Yyiiippppeee!! Wait, what am I saying. I don't have any Money, Wwwwaaahhhhhh!!!( that's better).

Dusk

            It was a dark and stormy night in Juuban prefecture. As the winds mercilessly beat down upon the streets and thunder roared out there was a disturbingly dark feeling hanging in the air. It was ominous and foreboding.

            As if to answer the nights question, something unexplainable happened. On a roof top of a deserted warehouse the air around the roof became extremely violent. Dark swirling clouds appeared all atop the roof as lighting and electricity began to dance in the swirls.

            When the air became its most violent it suddenly stopped. The disturbance halting made time it self almost stop. Silence descended upon the roof as the stillness lasted a full minute. Exactly one minute after the air paused, a small dark and black pin prick appeared in the middle of the air.

            The small dot was still for only a few precious seconds before it began to noisily expand. Its expansion made it become clear that the dot was some weird vortex. The vortex howled violently as the lighting and electricity began again. As suddenly as the noise level was brought up, it was put out only seconds later.

            Suddenly the roof top was alight with energy. The light pouring forth from the energy high lighted the two silhouettes that became clear in the vortex. A second later the vortex spit out the figures in a most noisy entrance. 

            Landing on their feet the figures stood still. They peered fearlessly at their surroundings. The figures were a woman and a man.

            As suddenly as the vortex appeared it disappeared. The vortex faded out noiselessly. As the vortex vanished into mists, the surrounding rooftop area became devoid of all weird energies it had seconds previously.

            "Weird. I thought we were going someplace more stranger. A dissolute wasteland or maybe a city in ruins was where I thought you'd send us. Not some place that looks almost the same way as our world does. So why's that?"

            The male figure asked his female companion. He said this after he was surprised by his area inspections. His attention was turned towards his companions awaiting her answer.

            "Well, I could of sent us to some post apocalypse world. Maybe even into the nightmare realm, but here is where we need to be. Everything you need to learn can be learned here."

            "Really now?" he replied in sarcasm.

            The answer had surprised the male. He was expecting some wise-ass comment not the truth. Well, the truth as only his companion could say. It gave him pause, for only did his companion be truthful when he was devious and sly.

            "Hpmh. Do you think my baby-blues are capable of such lies. Look into my eyes, you'll see my innocence."

            So saying this the female, turned her face close to mans. Her eyes shinning with innocence as a halo suddenly appeared above her head. The sight was so kawaii, it was disgusting. Especially, when the female who was doing this was known to despise all things cute and innocent.

            "Mara, please stop. That expression is very disturbing. Besides it is something that your cousin would do."

            This immediately stopped Mara's Kawaii attack. 

            Mara, first class demon was known for despising her cousin the half goddess, Urd. Something had happened to her in their past that made Mara swear vengeance on Urd. So being compared to Urd was far worse hurtful than any physical pain.

            This would usually spell the end for the person who said this to Mara, but this male was known for putting his foot in his mouth constantly. This being the case, he received some leniency. After all he did survive the consequences before, repeatedly.

            So once again he was beat down in a sadistic manner by the female.

            "Ranma, I told you to never compare me to Urd again. Next time I'll have you lying in a coma from the beating you'll receive from me. Jerk!"

            Ranma could not reply. Maybe it had to do with his being unconscious. Or maybe because his head was firmly planted face down in the roof. Either way the point was moot.

Time Gates:

            Setsuna Meioh, other wise known as Sailor Pluto was, was watching the future of Crystal Tokyo.

            The Negaverse and Beryl were uncommonly quiet. No attacks in the past two weeks. Not even a Youma sighting. This was distressing. 

            So here she was watching and searching for something and anything that would let her know what Beryl was up to. But the future was clear and unchanged as when she last looked. Crystal Tokyo would still come to pass.

            Right as she was about to stop her time gazing, something happened.

            Her surroundings suddenly blurred into mists. Her senses screamed out in terror. Before she could act her surroundings cleared up. 

She was in the middle of pure whiteness.

            Her senses picked up the time gates magic all around her. This stopped her from bolting back into reality. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she stayed still and waited.

            Never had this happened before. Her future self's never once mentioned this to her. So wanting to find out what was going on she waited.

            Her waiting wasn't long. Seconds passed when suddenly the image of Crystal Tokyo appeared around her. Her much desired future was every where around her, she was in her dreams and hopes. This feeling of being here made her slightly teary eyed.

            It did not last.

            Suddenly nearby buildings exploded forcefully. The explosion violently knocking her off her feet. Landing on the ground face first, she was shocked.

            Never has she felt this when in the time gates. She shouldn't even feel anything in the time gates. This was incomprehensible.

            Quickly standing up she looked towards the disturbance. The scene of buildings in ruin and flames greeted her. Smoke from the wreckage was rising high in the sky. But other than the explosion, there was no sound.

            Bewildered, Setsuna walked towards the ruins. Her mind in chaos as she tried to figure out what was occurring. Her feet making no sounds as she continued forward.

            Suddenly her ears where assaulted by the arrival of sound. Loud screaming and wails of anguish where accompanied by the crackling of flames. The sounds were terrible.

            She ran forward to where the screams were coming from.

            As she ran the noise became louder. The voices became more distinct. The words of the screaming became clear. The words of hatred mixed with pain as she came upon the wreckage.

            The sight she saw chilled her to the bones. Her face drained of color as she saw the damage from the scene. The Sailor Scouts of Crystal Tokyo where bloodied and beaten before a man in dark clothes.

            The man was laughing madly as his silhouette was darkened from the flames behind him. His eyes were glowing a bright crimson. His hands dripped blood, but his body was untouched. The blood of the scouts littered his hands and the surrounding scene.

            At his feet was the body of Sailor Mars. Her beautiful body bloodied. Her face turned towards Setsuna's was filled with fear and surprise. Her eyes horrified even in death. The slash across her throat still bleeding.

            Haruka was loudly cursing the man as she tried to stand. Vowing her vengeance, she tried to rise. But she couldn't due to the fact that her legs were both unnaturally bent backwards. Uranus was not feeling that, her mind still on revenge as she cried for both vengeance and Sailor Neptune.

            Sailor Neptune was already gone from the world. Her body was still as it lay near Haruka. Michiru was laying in a huge puddle of blood that had drained from the huge gapping hole in her stomach.

            Minako was laying near the flaming wreckage. Her body was quivering from the cold touch of death. Her body still smoking from the mans energy attack that had taken a huge chunk out of her side. She kept calling out to the flames of the fire. Makoto she cried as she reached towards the flames, her hands falling limp before they reached the flaming wreckage. She died with the memory of Makoto dying in vain trying to save her.

            Setsuna was sobbing in horror. Her tears falling like a waterfall down her cheeks. Her mind awash in terror of the scene before her. Her heart breaking as the scene continued to play out.

            Ami stood twenty feet from the man facing him. Her eyes emotionless as she stared at him. She stood with all the power she cold muster. She was not going to fail her friends. She vowed to protect Usagi, her queen while she was being healed. Ami was standing in front of Hotaru who was busy trying to heal Usagi who laid on the ground bloodied and broken.

            Hotaru was furiously trying to save the queens life. Her hatred could not be sated until after she finished healing her queen. Once that was done she would kill the bastard who did this to the scouts. She muttered a curse upon that son of a bitch as she heard Minako's last words, she heard her foster parent cry out in anguish for Neptune while trying to rise and get her revenge. Her eyes began to tear up, clearing her mind she continued to pour her power into Usagi.

            Usagi was laying in front of Hotaru. Her uniform ripped and bloodied. Her face bruised swollen. Her eyes closed. Energy was surrounding her as Hotaru kept trying to heal her. Softly Usagi murmured out Mamoru. Her right hand was clutching a red rose to her heart.

            Suddenly the man finished laughing. His body slowly relaxed as he stood straight. His eyes flashed with satisfaction as the glowing crimson of his eyes brightened. His mouth rose up in a sneer, then his mouth opened.

            " Stupid Bitches! You should be thankful that I am merciful. I could have tortured you till you died. To have the pain of torture guide you into the underworld is far worse then what is happening now. Ungrateful little sluts!!! I give you death as painlessly as I can, and you try to attack me in return. Well, then I guess I have to get dirty. I will show you what you could have avoided."

            Finishing his statement, he suddenly blinked out of existence. He reappeared five feet above Uranus. His hands now held a glowing long bar of energy above his head. Dropping towards Uranus's exposed back he swing his weapon downwards. He stabbed Uranus right through her stomach.

            "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGggggggHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!"

            Uranus's scream split through the air clearly and loudly.

            The blade of energy winked out of existence as he reached down towards Uranus. Pulling her up with his right arm, he used his left hand to reach her body. His left hand quickly traced its way over her body. Only to stop at Uranus's left arm. He grabbed her arm and pulled.

            "AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee!!!"

            Uranus once again screamed out in pain.

            Setsuna was filled with horror as she watched. Her body shocked into a motionless state. Her heart wept strongly for Haruka.

            The rest of the scouts could only look on. They could not help Haruka. Their hearts cried in shame. Their friend was being murdered right in front of them, and all they could do was watch. They could not help, Usagi was their first priority.

            Laughing again the man's hand glowed with dark energy. Black Lighting erupted from his hands and unto Haruka's body. Smoke rose from her as her body twitched. Her mouth open wide with eye's rolled back screaming in pain.

            Blood began to pour from her mouth. Stopping his ministrations, the man looked towards Ami and Hotaru. Hotaru was looking in his direction as she continued to heal the princess. Ami was horrified and still, transfixed upon the scene playing out in front of her. 

            Stopping his cruel laugh, he smiled brightly. His eyes flashed. His smile turned into a grin as he spoke once again.

            "Let me show you a little trick I learned that has the human body experience pain like never before. Heh. I promise you'll love it. In fact, I'll even give an immediate encore right afterwards. HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa!!!"

            The scene was too much for Setsuna, she screamed.

            Her heart was rapidly beating in fear. Her mind focused entirely on the horror she had beheld. Images of the fight and bodies were still vivid and alive. Her eyes were closed as the tears continued to fall. Her ears replaying over, and over the mans cruel and heartless laughter.

            Then her senses began to become distorted again. Her mind became confused and chaotic. On reflex she opened her eyes.

            She was back in the Time Gates, away from the future vision of Crystal Tokyo.

            Falling down she began to weep violently. Her echoing sobs surrounding her fallen form. The tears would not stop.

Present:

            " Ite. Crazy Tomboy."

            Ranma was once more conscious. He stood behind Mara rubbing his swollen cheek. He really didn't like it when he was hit by a woman. But, he still did not raise a hand against a woman in anger. He would fight all out against a female, but still held onto some of his honor codes form when he was human.

            Mara was looking out into the night sky. The dark city before them was still in siege from the storm. She was looking into the darkness, letting her mind wander into what the decision was to do next. Her pose was quite introspective. She was the  proper image of a calm and confident teacher. 

That was until her student mumbled about a Crazed Tomboy. 

"What was that? I couldn't make it out clearly."

"Eh Heh. I said that your beauty was absolutely stunning, making you very ravishing." Ranma with eyes closed quickly replied while he nervously rubbed behind his head with one arm. The other arm was hidden behind his back with his fingers crossed. His right eyebrow twitched violently.

A large sweat drop was also developed with his words.

            His actions proved to be his down fall. Knowing what his posture usually meant, Mara made sure to remind Ranma that his actions could not make up for his foot-in-mouth syndrome. That was one thing that Ranma never quite understood about Mara. Why was she the only one female that could stand his Saotome Charm full blast.

            The storm violently picked up once again. Lighting flashed across the sky. Thunder sounded loud enough to wake many people up who had been sleeping soundly. But all the storm's noise could not block out a scream of anguish. To be more precise a males voice high pitched screaming in agony.

            "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Authors Notes:

            Sorry to say that this only a little teaser to My Huge fic I am currently on. Its like book two of my Eternity Trilogy that this teaser is from. This happens when Mara is Training Ranma in his new found Powers. This story is actually my response to Ranmafan1 not updating his story,  Pursuing a New Path. Since he is not updating his story I decided to make my own Ranma ½ & AMG crossover. I really liked that story too.

            I like to say that my story has a twist that makes it different from other crossovers of this genre. Even though it may not seem it, well if you read the entire series you know what I mean. And yeah, this is the story that I will give out to a selected few. Reason for this is that I will make my own Web Page to store these stories at, no offense to Fanfiction.net. And yeah I have quite a bit written of Book1, Book 2 and Book 3. Its just that since I'm writing all three simultaneously I ain't finished with it.

            Oh and on another note, my other stories are coming along just fine. Sinn has two un-released chapters that I'm sitting on currently. I have Can't Get Enough chapter 1 ready also. Oh and Love Ranma chapter 3 is in the works as well. Heh.

            This teaser has been brought to you by a sadistic bastard. Hope Ya Like it!!!


	2. Darkness Drifting

                                                            Dark Rising

Ranma X-Over

By Kensa

Disclaimer:

            This story is fanfic. That means its not mine. So don't even think that I'm trying to claim it as mine. So don't Sue…..            cuz I ain't got any Money!!!!  *Sniff….Sniff* WAHHHH!!!

Fore Ward:

Hey, Yo! Here's another one for the record books. Yeah that's right-an update! What the heck, I might as well update this story. Heh. Enjoy…

                                                            Darkness Drifting

Ten minutes later Ranma was still curled up into a ball on the ground from an  black lighting bolt to his crotch courtesy from Mara. Tears were streaming down his face as he silently suffered from the excruciating pain from his nether regions. All the while, Mara was sitting down watching him in great satisfaction.

            "He He He! Ranma-Kun, What did I tell you about pissing me off?" Mara chuckled while asking him that.

            Ranma was focusing all his strength on not letting any cries escape his mouth when he heard Mara's voice. Barely legible words made its way into his pain idled mind. The words Mara asked almost made him lose his concentration on keeping his cries in.

            *The nerve of that Bitch! Asking him if he remembered her warning's she told him some time ago. Especially right now, right after she fucking Lighting bolted his Crotch!  And she is fucking enjoying my pain!!!*

            Focusing all his strength he had left and some he did not know he had, he focused himself into one last task before he would let him self go into the pain. He wanted to wipe that contented smile off Mara's face. Feeling he had enough energy now to attempt it, he slowly began to move.

            Mara was enjoying the pain she had inflicted on Ranma while she watched him suffer in agony.  If she could give herself a pat on the back she would, wait a minute she could do that. All she had to do was multiply herself into mini-Mara's.

            *Yeah, I can just do that!!!* 

            Before Mara could do that, she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. It was Ranma and he was slowly moving. Stopping her self from patting herself on her back she began to watch Ranma's actions. 

            Ranma groaned as he shifted his body into uncurling from the little protective ball it was in. Gasping, he reached his full length as the pain multiplied within his body. Panting he caught his breath as he focused everything he had into continuing his movements. If he stopped now then he would black out from all the pain.

            Mara was silent as she observed Ranma's actions. Hearing his ragged breath and his pained cries she began to be intrigued with what he was doing and why. She saw him stretch out fully then pause to catch his breath before he began to move again.

            She heard him groan as he began to use his arms to push his body off the ground. Slowly his body began to rise. As he reached his full arm length he once again pause for breath.

            His next movements were to establish his legs into a crawling position. This took a minute to do again. His movements were beginning to show as his body was slowing down and his breathing becoming raspier. Confused on what he was thinking, Mara was slowing inching her way towards him. She wanted to see what he was trying to do when it was obviously taking its toll on his body.

            As Ranma reached a crawling position he paused to catch his breath. He could tell his body was about to give out on him, as his eyesight was blurring and darkening, his breath ragged as if he had broken ribs. He knew it was no or never. He had to do it now or he would succumb into unconsciousness.  

            Rising his head he looked towards the direction of Mara. He realized she was closer than she had previously been. That was fine with him, as her current position would greatly aide him in his actions.

            Seeing the questioning look on her face he prepared himself. Glaring at her, he made it known that he did not like her at that particular moment when she was looking at him like some kind of freak. Taking a deep breath he composed his last strength for the final act. 

            Mara saw Ranma rise his head in her direction. Looking at him curiously she was rewarded with a glare from him. Before she could comment on his rudeness she found out the reason for his actions. 

            "AAARRRRGGGHHHHhhhh!!!! YOU BITCH, DIE!!!!" Ranma screamed at Mara as he lunched himself at her with his arms forward and hands aimed for her neck.

            Mara was taken totally by surprise as Ranma did this. Her eyes bulged slightly and her mouth gaped as a surprised yelp escaped from her. She did not expect him to have strength enough to retaliate. 

            Mara panicked as she saw Ranma's face as he came at her. His mouth was twisted into an ugly snarl as the spit flew from his mouth and his eyes glowed, she did the first thing that came to mind. She  fired off a strong blast off demonic energy towards him. She would later regret this action when she woke up from the blasts aftermath.

            BOOOMMMM!!!!!

            As the energy blast hit the charging Ranma it violently exploded. The blast was quite strong as it was made from desperation. Ranma was also very close to Mara, so when it went off she was right next to him. They both took the full brunt of the blasts.

            They both blacked out amid their own screams of surprise, accompanied with flames and explosions.

The Next Morning:

            Mara awoke with the sun glaring right into her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes but that only made her quickly open them again. Her quick actions made her body remember the previous night. The pain from her sudden movements was excruciating. She gasped out loud as the pain overwhelmed her. Her eyes flew open with realization….she was not pleased with Ranma.

            Releasing some of her stored Energy she quickly healed herself. As the energy was released it flared strongly with an ethereal black glow and force. The force of the Aura that showed her powers became solid as it pushed her body upright. As she stood up her eyes slowly opened, both pupils were red with rage.           

            Black lightening flashed across her Aura as she let go of her power. The area around her was suddenly pushed outwards in a wide circle as the wind violently tore away at her surroundings. Her eyes turned back to its normal shading as a mad glint became apparent.

            Looking right and left she searched for Ranma.  She saw him slightly to the right in front of her. He was in bad shape. Charred and still smoking was his body as he lay unconscious. His situation still did not appease her Desire to get payback from Ranma. Breaking into her most Demonic grin available, the one usually used when she use to torture Kiiechi, she strutted over to Ranma's body.

            Thinking that she was about to hurt Ranma painfully into consciousness she smiled sadistically. 

            Nearly upon his body she has a sudden sense of déjà vu. Stopping two feet away from him she becomes cautious. She did not want a repeat performance of last night.

            Annoyed that her Demonic Essence sensed Danger from the downed body she was responded the only she knew how to. Gathering her Energy within her palms she released Black Lightning upon his downed body. The attack never reached her target as his body disappeared.

            As she saw his body disappear she instantly teleported to the left twelve feet. She barely escaped the chi blast that struck were she was previously standing. The pavement was shredded to bits and pieces as came in contact with the energy projectile.

            BOOOOMMMM!!!

            Glancing back and forth she quickly scanned her surrounding area. Her eyes furiously searched for Ranma's form. As her eye sight proved useless she teleported once again as another Energy blast landed where she had stood. Giving up upon that Idea she began to cheat.

            Ever since she met him he was against striking the opposite sex, it took one day to break him of that habit. She loved how she decimated him fight after fight after fight. The power she felt when she constantly shattered his ego was exhilarating. Since then he has never forgiven her, so whenever they fought now he never held back but went all out. He used his strongest and deadliest attacks and tactics upon her. She became weary of his skill when she first underestimated him.

            She knew that he was mad now, mad enough to go all out. Even though she has experienced his Killing mode before she still did not underestimate him, he had a way of keeping her on her toes. Besides she needed her revenge and what better way then defeating him while at his best.

            Instantly she let her powers come forth. She teleported around randomly while she scanned for his aura, since she was his tutor she knew his Demonic Essence like her own. Finding his positions was easy enough, but maintaining his current position was not. 

            Ranma's essence was appearing all around the area, never staying in one spot to long. He was doing the same thing as her, scanning for his opponent. His energy was tightly controlled to better respond to his bidding's. Seeing this she frowned for a bit, but she quickly replaced it with a smirk.

            *So Ranma-baby, you think that you can hold your own against a Demoness First Class and your sensei. You are clearly mistaken, and I shall make you see the truth painfully and hard. I shall have so much fun as I tear into your carcass.*

            Quickly she summoned her powers to provide her water. Releasing water upon the ground she quickly attacked the water with her Black Lighting. Electricity raced through the water instantly, thousands upon thousands of volts were produced upon contact of these two elements.

            Knowing that Ranma had seen her actions she then implemented her second phrase of her plans. She quickly found His Demonic Essence and the bound between them that tied the two together. Gleefully she anchored his Essence to her own; he could not escape the immediate area. Then she cast upon the area a spell to darken the area into night.

            The night time was where she loved to play, Her Essence was tied to night so it was here where she was most at home and most powerful. She now could call upon her full powers to help her teach Ranma a lesson he would never forget.

            As this was going On Ranma was not enjoying himself. He had tried to attack Mara as her guard was dropped upon seeing his placid body. Instead it back fired big time. Now she was pulling out her big guns. First she bought herself time to formulate her attack by teleporting around so he never knew where she was at. Desperately he scanned the area for her familiar presence as he himself teleported around, but this was new to him so he could not pinpoint her Essence.

            Then she pulled her little water and Lightning stunt. He knew what she was trying to do as soon as she made water appear upon the ground but it was still enough to throw him off guard. His delay of action allowed her to somehow keep him in one area without teleporting away. Annoyed with this little development he began to teleport around in the air seriously limiting his movements. Then day suddenly became night.

            This is what slightly frightened him, he knew what this meant. He knew Mara's Demonic Essence was somehow tied with the night, so that her powers came forth fully within its influence. She was going crush him without any mercy what so ever. But he was not Ranma Saotome for nothing. He would not go down, though she may have beaten him before, this time she was not going to beat him.

            Powering up his Full Demonic Aura he began to caste little defensive spells that allowed him to locate any incoming attacks upon him. His defense was going to be a strong offense. He was not going to let Mara take pot shots at him constantly; she was way more powerful than him. She would overpower his defenses easily. As soon as the Defense spells were cast, he attacked by targeting the air around him.

            Sensing him as night fell she was surprised as he instantly went into action; he quickly cast minor defensive spells. His aura flared to life in all its glory. It was a sight to see, pure black energy flowing out from his body. He was stronger than the last time they had a confrontation. He should not be this strong she thought suddenly. He was way too powerful for someone of his level. Sensing his power she quickly deduced his intentions. He was going to attack and try to catch her off guard and keep attacking never allowing her to attack himself.

            Before she could move though, he attacked fast and furiously by placing a spell to make the air around him sentient to his own Essence's controls. He quickly made the air stop flowing with a spell that also allowed Energy Waves to lash out all directions. He did not have a pinpoint location of Mara but he knew she was within the Air in the surrounding area. With this little strategy it was sure to make her location known to him.

            As the location spell of his worked Mara wasted no time in stalling her attack against him. He saw her coming from above him ready to attack, he grinned evilly at her. Seeing this grin she stalled for a mere instant but that was enough to throw her off guard. He disappeared from her view; she cursed at her own stupidity then instantly tried to teleport away from her location. Before she could move though she was stopped as Ranma's attack went off, His Air spell had come in contact with the ground below them. 

            Ranma grinned at Mara evilly knowing that this was going to make her hesitate, it did indeed make her pause. As she paused, he teleported out of her sight so to further stall her. He released his attack before she could vanish again. His spell reached the ground as the electricity laced water was still there. His control of the spell made it absorb the grounds spell, doing this made the air react the same way as the ground, except that he would not be affected by this. 

            Sensing the spell hit her own spell she was surprised at the fact they did not cancel out but that Ranma's spell simply absorbed her own. Putting together why he did this she suddenly paled. She had once again underestimated him and she was going to pay.

            Shutting her eyes she awaited the spell to hit her. A couple seconds went by but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the spell had been frozen inches from her body. Confused she looked towards Ranma.

            As the spell was absorbed Ranma gleefully watched as the air became laced with electricity and began to race towards Mara. He was about to cripple her and that was one step closer to defeating her. Smiling evilly as the Spell was inches away he was about to attack her again when he was interrupted.

            He stopped suddenly as he felt his spell freeze mere inches away from its target. He was confused as to why this was. He never heard of something that did this, he was sure it was not Mara's doing. She was currently squeezing her eyes waiting for the attack to hit her. He quickly scanned around for the disturbance, and when he found it he wished he hadn't. Paling he found the reason behind his attacks failure, one reason was enough to instantly scare him. He saw that reason in the Form of a beautiful platinum haired Demoness named Hild standing slightly behind Mara.

            Mara Seeing Ranma focusing his gaze towards him, she saw his confusion. So she knew the attack freezing was not his doing. Looking for more clues his face could give she got her answer. His face showed horror and his Essence screamed with fear as he looked past her shoulder.

            Seeing this Mara quickly thought up reasons of what could halt Ranma from a fight. She quickly discarded cats as he was still here and not running screaming away like a little girl. She then realized that his confusion gave her a clue on who or what stopped his actions. Instantly she figured out who it was behind her.

            Their was only one person who scared Ranma like this, and only one person had Power enough to stop his attack from harming her. Not only stopping such a strong Demonic Attack spell but to also freeze it showed that whoever did that was in control of strong Demonic Energy. No one was strong enough to freeze a spell of this magnitude except fro one person. 

            Hild…..

            Oooooo!!! Lookie lookie another chapter. Yatta!!! Lets all celebrate and commemorate this occasion. Its history in the making.

            Okay, like this is an update. This is for my six loyal followers who wanted it updated. This is really nothing but another teaser. Something to appease your hunger. 

            I was going to work on this in a couple days to have more released than a mere 2000 word Chapter. *Sigh* But still I have a bit more than this, hadn't worked on this for two and a half months due to life….but forget that. I will add more during my spring break this upcoming week. (looking for someone to proofread my fics, let me know if interested, K?)

            REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REIVIEW!!!


	3. Dark Desire

Dark Rising

Ranma ½

By Kensa

Disclaimer:

This story is fanfic. That means its not mine. So don't even think that I'm trying to claim it as mine. So don't Sue….. cuz I ain't got any Money!!!! Sniff….Sniff WAHHHH!!!

Fore Ward:

Heya!! Sorry about the long Update Delay, But here is another one for ya!!!

When Darkness Falls…

Hild……

Hild had appeared just as Ranma's Lightning was inches away from Mara. Seeing what was happening and not wanting any part of it to continue Hild stopped Ranma's attack with barely a showing of her powers. Her Demonic Aura burst forth in a stunning display of Power that made Ranma stop cold.

The Demon Queen of Nifelhelm stood in all her Demonic Glory. Her Eyes cold as Ice was Hard and Unforgiving as they held Ranma in its grasp. Her face showed no signs of Emotion as she was in her business mode. This little Fact only made Ranma more Scared.

Seeing his Greatest Fear, Demon Queen Hild, appear out of nowhere to interrupt his revenge scared the shit out of him. His mind suddenly had flashbacks of previous encounters with the Demoness Queen. The times that were many and that had him fearing for his life.

The Platinum Haired Queen stood still and silent for a second longer, before her whole visage changed. The transformation was quick and over in an instant. But that Instant was forever for Ranma, for he knew what was happening and was not at all happy about it. In fact, He was near performing the "Saotome Final Technique".

The first words out of her mouth almost made him bolt. If it were not for the fact that bolting would only prolong his punishment. The words scared him because they were directed to what he was currently thinking, like she was reading his mind, something that she frequently surprises him with.

"Ranma. Do you still remember what happened the last time you tried that don't you?" Hild asked him huskily.

Ranma gulped as he nodded his head in agreement. There was nothing else he could do. He was screwed one way or the other, and especially since Hild was now sexily sauntering up to his frozen body.

He saw that her eyes were hungrily roaming over his body with each step forward she took. He saw her tongue flicker out of her mouth and then lick her lips suggestively as she caught his gaze while he was looking at her. Her whole presence was screaming sex and lust as she continued onwards.

This was a bad, bad situation to be in for Ranma. Ever since his Nerima days, he went out of his way to avoid Women who reminded him of Shampoo. He thought the Voluptuous Amazon was the worst he would ever face when meeting straight forward women. But he was wrong in his Assumptions, very wrong.

The Amazon had nothing when compared to Mara. When first meeting Mara she was extremely forward, and more than intelligent enough to be devious and sly when acting on her desires. She was like Nabiki and Shampoo rolled into one person.

Here again he thought that Mara was the worst of them all. And again he was dreadfully mistaken in his belief.

Shortly after meeting Mara he had an encounter with her cousin. Her cousin, Urd who also happened to be a Goddess Second Class Deity who fancied herself the Goddess Of Love. She, he thought, was the Ultimate seducer. Urd had it all, and she knew when, where, and how to get her man. He had not lasted long against her advances at all, it only took two days for her to get him.

But he was still Ranma Saotome, and now more than likely, the Gods must positively hate him. Because sure enough, he was proven wrong once again as he meet someone even worse than Urd. It just happened to be her mother, Hild. He was more than ashamed to say that he was totally dominated by her.

"Ranma, Its been soo long since we last met." Hild seductively drawled as she closed the gap between them. She took no notice to his nervous and agitated state as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

Ranma was near mental and physical breakdown as he felt Hild's arms surrounding him. Her face was ever so close as she peered up into his eyes with her own lust laden gaze. He was sweating away while he slightly began to twitch and shake. He was about to panic and run for it when Hild's face slowly inched forward towards his own.

But that thought suddenly disappeared as one of Hild's bare legs rose up and hooked around his. Her arms clamped firmly and securely around him as her face stopped inches away from his. Her whole body was now firmly pressed against him and this alone was reason for any thoughts of escape and survival was thrown out the window. As he felt her curvaceous body embrace him, he went from near panicking to lust driven desire in an instant.

He gazed hungrily towards her as her face was now inches away from his own. His arms that were straight and rigid along side his body was frozen in terror earlier, now as he was released from his frightened state of mind his body took over his actions and reasoning. And now the only thing on his mind was the beautiful tan and silvered hair Demon-ness Queen, and his hands gripped firmly onto Hild's hips as he began to act upon his desires.

Her response was to smile seductively at him as she leaned forwards and…

"AHEM…." A small cough from Mara interrupted Hild's actions though.

Mara was skillfully hiding her rising fear, jealousy, and anger as she interrupted Ranma and Hild's little tryst.

When Hild first appeared in all her Glory, Mara thought that both she and Ranma were deep in shit. Especially when Hild showed off and flared her Aura and wore her "Business" face. But she barely caught herself from a face fault as Hild quickly transformed in front of her eyes from "Business" mode to "Seducer" mode. This was the not the first time she witnessed such an event, but even after so many similar happenings she still could not get used to seeing Hild, The Demon Queen of Nifelhelm act in such a way.

After several moments watching Ranma tense up and freeze while Hild was seducing him, Mara felt her emotions suddenly harden and turn ice cold. She was surprised by this feeling but could do nothing as her body responded to Hild's advance on Ranma. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Ranma lose control as he gripped Hild's hips. She could not let Hild continue any further. So she did the only thing she could do in this type of situation.

She politely coughed to get Hild's attention.

This caused Ranma to jump slightly as he was broken out of his trance like state that Hild's Advances caused. His eyes were drawn towards the sound that interrupted Hild, and then he remembered that that Mara was here also. He was about to try and excuse him self from Hild's embrace when Hild herself spoke up.

Hild was not surprised when she arrived to find that Ranma and Mara where once again fighting. She was here to give them the last details for their "Training Trip". So when she stopped Ranma's attack she was quite surprised with his power level. He was surpassing all her expectations of him that she had and that was reason enough to do what she did next. She wanted to reward him and to ease her "Hunger" pains that only Ranma caused and could stop.

As she made her move on Ranma, she felt Mara's reactions by reading her Demonic Energy that was transmitting via Mara's Markings. She read the emotions of her niece go from fear and anger to jealousy. So it was no surprise when Mara interrupted her and Ranma.

"Mara, you better have a good reason for interrupting me." Hild stated as she remained frozen in place, her lips an inch away from Ranma's.

Shit. I am so fucking screwed. I am going to be busted back to surveillance watch over the Goddess's temple… Mara thought in terror as her eyebrows began to violently twitch as she failed to answer Hild after several moments.

"That's what I thought." Hild replied to her niece. She was satisfied with both Ranma's and Mara's re-actions, so she wasn't going to punish either of them for now. But now her play time was interrupted and it looked like Ranma was getting a hold of himself.

"Sigh…..oh well, must get on with business. Ranma you are saved for now. The same goes for you as well, Mara." As Hild spoke this she disentangled herself from Ranma.

Mara was near falling down and praying to the Gods for her salvation as she heard this. She stopped herself though as Hild's words played through her mind another time. As she recognized the implications of punishment being held for the moment, she began to once again fear for her well being.

Ranma was both hugely relieved and disappointed as Hild let him go, but as he ran her sentence through his mind one more time, he caught the key word in there. Hild had said "now", which implied that there was going to be another time and place to finish their interrupted tryst. His eyes glazed slightly as he smiled a little bit.

Hild watched in amusement as she read their expressions. She liked what she saw when she read Ranma's expression and it made her feel all warm and tingly inside also. Reading Mara's reactions were somewhat predictable but none the less, it was still amusing to watch her stress out.

"Right, where was I at again? Oh, yeah! Here are the last Details for your Training Trip. You will be given three months to sufficiently prepare Ranma for his life of Eternal Demon Hood, not the previously six months mentioned. There shall be no interference from above while you train, so you do not have to worry about Goddess's or such here. Also, you have to watch out for the occasionally wannabe Superhero's and just as annoying Evil Villains."

As Hild spoke Mara focused onto what she was saying. She really did not want to mess up in training Ranma especially when Hild was interested in him. So she was pleasantly surprised when she mentioned that no Heavenly beings or powers would interfere in this dimension.

Ranma quickly shook his head out of the Erotic daydream from which Hild had prompted with her suggestions when he heard Hild speaking again. As he listened he was okay with his situation for training in this dimension, although the "Heavenly Presence" not being here was a little disconcerting. He could not imagine a reality without the Goddess's presence. After all, he was close to Urd and Peorth, and he thought well of Belldandy and Skuld.

But before either of them could ask another question, Hild smiled evilly. This action caused both to freeze, for anytime Hild smiled evilly like, it was to cause enough to run and hide. And both felt the sudden chill in the wind and both shuddered as they knew something extremely good or bad was going to happen to them.

"Looks like you're going to have company. Meanwhile, I have got to go so until next time Ranma Hun…and you better not fail me Mara." Hild said as she gazed towards Mara.

Before Mara could respond, Hild scared both of them out of their minds as she laughed out loud suddenly.

" Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!!" Hild laughed insanely with glee as she transported herself back to Nifelhelm a flurry of sulfuric smoke. Demonic Energy waves traveled outwards in the form of a circle from her previous position standing before both Mara and Ranma.

Before Mara or Ranma could do or say anything, they were interrupted by…

"Halt, Villains!!! I am Sailor Moon Defender of Love and Justice and On behalf of the Moon, I shall Punish You!!!"

A/N:

Umm, right, like I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But anyways this is a small sized update again, maybe I'll get another bigger update out sooner than I did this, and for the other stories as well. Sinn chapter 4 is probable update within the month. But as I have stated before, story writing is not a main priority of mines at the moment. So here is another one for you all, sorry again.

Umm, yeah, anyways. I will write the other chapters to this when I have time. Yes it will go on. You know, like until I grow old and grey only to get weird and disappear into the mountains. Or something like that.

Yeah….Something like that.

As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

Smelling the flowers...seeing the clouds

Hearing the birds...feeling the wind

Whether it's a dream or reality I care not

Finally I can feel again

At last I can relax

Never found peace...never known rest

Treasures I found...pleasure I know

Am I in heaven for I dearly hope it so

Closing my eyes

Holding my breath


End file.
